Les blessures qui ne guérissent jamais
by KyAnNa
Summary: Sakura a entendu après Lionel pendant 5ans (elle a 17ans) mais il ne revient pas seul. Ils amènemt sont lot de danger
1. 1quand les ennuis surgissent

1  
  
Profitant de cette belle journée Sakura et les autres avait décidé d'aller a la plage.Demain allais reprendre les cours au lycée Seijo après quelque jour de congé mérité avant les vacances d'été.Sakura avais changé a bien des égards.Maintenant agée de 17ans elle étais très mur car de grande responsabilité venais avec son pouvoir accru.Ses cheveux brun avait poussé et ses yeux avait gardé cette lueur espiègle qui fesait craqué les garçons.Mais seule ceux qui connaissais Sakura depuis des années avaient remarqué que quelque chose avait changé en elle avec le départ d"un jeune garçon pour Hong-Kong.Depuis 5ans Lionel avait disparu de la vie de la jeune fille...aucune lettre aucun telephone n'avait apporté de nouvelle a cette jeune fille amoureuse.Tiffany et Kéro avais tout fait pour la consoler, en apparence cela avais marché mais au plus profond d'elle même Lionel lui manquais et une rage s'étais emparé d'elle.Avec le temps elle s'étais dit que Jamais elle ne le reverrai mais Yvan vint détruire cette illusion.Celui-ci arrivait a la course vers Sakura, Tiffany et Sandrine.

-Hey les filles! J'ai de bonne nouvels! Lionel arrive ce soir! Je vais le cherché a l'aéroport a 18hrs. Je veux que vous soyez au resto Tsuma a 17hrs!

Yvan repartis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.Il n'avais pas remarqué le changement dans le visage de Sakura.TIffany elle le remarqua.

-Sa va Sakura?

-Oui oui...je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelle de lui et Yvan arrive a l'improviste pour nous dire d'aller a sa fête de binvenue.Je savais que Lionel et Yvan étais de bon amis mais....j'aurais aimé avoir une lettre de lui plutot que de l'apprendre par Yvan...

Sandrine caressa les cheveux de Sakura

-Je crois que Yvan devait penser que tu le savais...Vas tu venir ce soir?

-Je ne sais pas...Je voudrais y aller...mais ...

Le regard de Tiffany s'illumina!

-Si tu venais mais que je te présentais comme ma cousine!Tu as beaucoup changé et je suis sur qu'il ne te reconnaiteras pas!On pourrais t'appeller Kin au lieux de Sakura! Sandrine approuva cette idée et décida d'avertir tout le monde d'appeller Sakura , Kin, pour ce soir...Si elle accepter cette idée

-Pourquoi pas...J'accepte!

Elles quittèrent toute la plage pour aller se préparé pour le repas.Tiffany accompagna Sakura chez elle pour l'aider a se préparé.Elle lui remonta ses long cheveux ce qui la changea deja beaucoup et lui prêta des lunettes au vitre de plastique "pour le look"

-Avec ces lunette tu ne ressemble plus du tout a notre Sakura!

Sakura enfila une jupe noir brodé de fleur de cerisier et une camisole rose.Tiffany quand a elle elle portais une robe toute simple violette en voile.Enfin elles se mirent en route pour le restaurent.Sandrine avait belle et bien appellé tout le monde pour leur dire d'appeller Sakura par son diminutif, Kin.Sakura ne pouvais caché qu'elle étais nerveuse, mais Tiffany la calma. Enfin Yvan et Lionel arrivèrent. Dés qu'il entra et qu'il vit tout le monde qui l'attendais un sourire éclaira son visage.Il vit Tiffany et se dit que Sakura ne devait pas être loin.Mais il ne la vit pas, il remarqua une jeune fille qui ne connaissais pas près de Tiffany.

-Lionel! comme je suis heureuse de te voir! Je te présente ma cousine Kin Daidoji! Elle est en visite pour quelque jour et je ne pouvais pas la laisser chez moi seul. Kin je te présente Lionel

Depuis que les pouvoirs de Sakura avait augmenté celle-ci avais appris a caché son aura magique.Ce nouveau don fut bien utile car Lionel l'aurait tout de suite reconnu

. -Bonjour, je suis très content de te rencontré...J'espere que tu as fais un bon voyage

-Oui merci Kin...je suis très heureux de te rencontré aussi.

Le souper se passa dans la joie même si Lionel aurait voulu voir Sakura.Quant a elle,toute les fois qu'elle levais son regard vers cette être aimé il semblais s'amuser.Enfin le souper pris fin.Tout le monde fut invité chez Yvan pour continuer la fête mais Sakura jouant son rôle de la cousine a merveille décida de retourner a l'hotel en remerciant tout le monde de l'acceuil qui lui avais réserver.Sur le chemin du retour Sakura ne pu s'empecher de retourner dans le parc.  
  
Pendant ce temps Lionel étais seul avec Yvan et lui posais des questions sur l'absence de Sakura

-Pourquoi elle n'étais pas là....tu as une idée toi?

-Elle étais la... -Que veux tu dire... -Sakura KINomoto... KIN Daidoji.... fais le lien mon vieux

-QUOI! Sakura c'est fais passer pour la cousine a Tiff....pourquoi?

-Bonne Question....

-Je dois la retrouver....Je reviens!

Lionel décida d'aller chez elle mais quand il arriva devant la maison il remarqua que la lumière de sa chambre étais éteinte...Il rebroussa donc chemin  
  
Sakura c'étais assise sur une des balançoire. Elle se remémorais les nombreuses batailles effectuer dans ce parc. Un autre souvenir émergea...la déclaration d'amour de Lionel. Soudain Sakura sentis des larme lui piquer les yeux d'un geste brusque elle les essuya. Sakura ne sentis pas la masse d'énergie néfaste qui se créais derrière elle sous la forme d'une jolie jeune femme. De long cheveux noir apparurent pour cadrer un visage d'un blanc laiteux. De grand yeux noir inspirant la haine fixait Sakura, doucement elle sapprocha et ressera ses main autour du coup de la jeune fille. La surprise se lut sur le visage de Sakura pendant qu'un rire triomphant montais dans la nuit. Elle tira sakura parterre. Celle-ci porta ces mains a sont coup meurtris par la poigne de l'inconnue.

-Petite magicienne de pacotille...Clow Read avais toujour pensé que jamais je serais capable de sortir de cette boîte mais avec le temps j'ai trouvé une faille...Mais il est mort en te léguant ses pouvoirs...Donc c'est toi que je vais tuer...Jamais il n'aurais dû s'attaquer a Kilyan.! Meur petite!

De nouveau la main s'élença vers le coups de la jeune fille. Mais elle fut arrêter par un bouclier invisible

-Je suis maintenant plus puissante que Clow! Même si mes cartes ne sont pas avec moi je peux me servir de mes pouvoirs.  
  
La colère apparu sur le visage de ce démon au visage d'ange. Mais un sourire le remplaca assez vite. Elle aussi ses pouvoirs avez augmenté, maintenant elle pouvait briser le bouclier de Clow Read. Sakura le sentis se fracassé au même moment que le sourire apparut sur le visage de Kilyan. Mais cette fois-ci elle fut de nouveau arrêter dans son élan... suite au chapitre 2!  
  
Je voulais continuer mais il est déjà long...le 2ième chapitre arrive vite vite vite!!!


	2. 2 Pourquoi du comment

2-  
  
Cette fois Kilyan fut arrêter par une épée. Sakura chercha d'où venait cette ombre qui avaient freiner l'élan de cette femme aussi belle que maléfique. Mais elle dut bientôt se défendre car Kilyan avançait vers elle la main tendue. Sakura appela la carte du combat et se mis en position prête à se défendre. Elle frappa la première et Kilyan le bloqua facilement. Tous les coups que Sakura porta vers son ennemie furent bloqués.

-Petite magicienne...il est temps.

Kilyan voulu porter un coup fatal mais elle n'égratigna que le bras dénudé de Sakura car celle-ci fut poussé par l'inconnue a l'épée. Il lança un contre sort vers Kilyan et celle-ci disparu. La tête de Sakura tourna la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'effondrer étais le visage de l'inconnue.  
  
Quand sakura ouvrit les yeux elle ne reconnu pas l'endroit ou elle se trouvais son seul souvenir étais la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourais le bras. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle?

Cette voix Sakura la connaissait bien...même très bien!

-PIERRE! ce qui veut dire que je suis...

-Vous êtes chez mr.li, il vous a ramener hier soir et vous a veillé toute la nuit... Il vient de vous quitter pour aller prendre une douche.

Au même moment il sortis de la salle de bain. Il portait seulement un jeans, son gilet étais sur son épaule et il s'essuyait les cheveux. Sakura ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce garçon qui avaient bien changer depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitter il y a 5ans. L'adolescence avait fait de lui un magnifique garçon que toute les filles du lycée Seijo voudraient s'arracher à la rentrée. La douleur ramena Sakura a la réalité et lui arracha même un cris.

-Je ne pensais pas que le fais de me revoir t'arracherais un cris d'agonie

Il dit cette phrase avec tant de désinvolture que sakura fut surprise. Il revient après 5ans et fais comme si rien ne s'était passé...enfin s'étais ce qui s'étaient passé entre eux en 5ans : RIEN! Lionel remarqua la colère sur le visage de Sakura ce qui le surpris. Elle devrait être contente qu'il soit de retour.

-Sa va Sakura?

Sakura sentis sa colère prête à exploser!

-Tu me demandes si sa va? Pendant 5ans je n'ai rien eu de toi et j'apprends pas Yvan que tu reviens! Pendant 5ans j'espérais avoir une lettre ou un coup de téléphone pour me dire que tu allais bien et que tu revenais! J'ai attendu pendant 2ans! Jusqu'à ce que Tiffany me disent que pour moi tu devais être mort car tu devais m'avoir oublié!

Un sanglot l'étouffa et l'empêcha de continuer.

-Sakura... je t'ai écris à toutes les semaines je t'envoyais une lettre...je ne comprends pas ...que s'est-il passé? Je suis désolé, quand j'ai vu que tu ne m'écrivais pas j'aurais dû t'appeler mais j'ai reçus cette lettre me disant que tu allais bien et que tu avais hâte de me revoir...

-Je ne t'ai jamais écris...sauf une fois...2mois après que tu sois partie...j'ai écris exactement ce que tu dis...mais quand la tu reçus??

Lionel alla chercher la lettre de Sakura...Le cachet de la poste mentionnait il y a 1mois et demi...Sakura se sentis défaillir quand il revint avec la dite lettre.

-Il y a de la magie la dessous! Cette lettre dégage une aura qui mets totalement inconnue mais familière en même temps...Est-ce que tu peux la percevoir?

-Non...t'es pouvoir on beaucoup augmenté...je l'ai constaté hier...Tu peux utiliser les cartes sans ton sceptre et quand elles sont loin de toi...J'ai honte d'avoir pensé que je retrouverais la magicienne que j'ai quitté...

-Les cartes sont devenue un partie complete de moi...Elles savent qu'elles comptent beaucoup pour moi et elles me le rende bien...Jamais elle ne me quitteront... Lionel vit la tristesse apparaître dans les grand yeux vert de sakura a ces derniers mots...étaient-ils pour lui?

-Sakura...comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ...Et que tout redeviennent comme avant?

Sakura ferma doucement les yeux laissant le ton de voix de Lionel la calmer mais elle savais qu'on fond se serais difficile que tout redevienne comme avant...  
-Je ne sais pas...Je dois partir.. Mon père, Thomas et Kéro vont s'inquièter ...

-Je te ramène ... Une seconde  
-Non...ça va je peux y aller seule!!  
Lionel regarda Sakura se lever du divan avec tristesse...Peut-être devait-il s'imposer

-Sakura que tu le veuille ou non je te ramène...  
La determination se lisais dans ces yeux. Il aida sakura a se relever et la guida vers la porte

* * *

-Allez mes petits...maintenant que vos pouvoir sont lié le jeu va  
pouvoir commencé...  
Une main passa dans le miroir et l'image de Sakura et Lionel s'éffaça...


End file.
